Animal Forest e+
|Lanzamiento = 27 de junio de 2003 |Publicante = Nintendo |Desarrollador = Nintendo EAD |Unidades = 0,99 millones |Clasificación = No existía CERO, el ratio japonés y el juego no fue lanzado en Occidente. |Género = Simulación}}Animal Forest e+ ( ) es un juego exclusivo japonés, sucesor de Animal Forest +. Nintendo decidió hacer un nuevo videojuego de la Serie Animal Crossing en Nintendo GameCube, sin embargo, la versión americana: Animal Crossing, tenía mucho más contenido. Nintendo Japón quedó muy impresionada por los resultados y volvieron a traducir esa versión al japonés. Fue lanzado el 27 de junio de 2003 y vendió 91658 copias en su primera semana (-0,99% respecto a Animal Forest +). Diferencias respecto a Animal Crossing * Como fue re-traducido del Inglés al Japonés, Animal Forest e+ está creado para ser jugado únicamente en una Nintendo GameCube japonesa, aunque algunos dispositivos de "trucos" como Action Replay permiten engañar a otra Nintendo GameCube no procedente de Japón para ejecutar el juego. Adicionalmente, Animal Forest e+ tiene que guardarse con una Memory Card que contenga únicamente datos japoneses, y además, requiere mucho más espacio. Mientras que la versión inglesa necesita 62 bloques para guardar la partida, la versión japonesa necesita 72 bloques. * Jane, una vecina, tiene su apariencia japonesa, de color blanco. Mientras que en Animal Crossing tenía su apariencia occidental, de color morado. * Animal Forest e+ contiene todavía el sistema de diales cuando el jugador debe escribir, mientras que Animal Crossing contiene un teclado. * El jugador puede ajustar su personalidad con Caracteres Kanji en el Menú Principal. * Cuando se hacen favores a Tom Nook al inicio de juego, éste pedirá al jugador que ayude a los vecinos a la vez que los conoce. Animal Forest e+ es el único juego de la saga que elimina esta parte. * La melodía del pueblo usaba letras latinas en Animal Crossing, mientras que en la versión japonesa usa Katakana, uno de los silabarios japoneses dedicado principalmente a traducir palabras de origen extranjero. Animal Crossing y Tom Nook en la noche (Japón)|right|335 px * Tom Nook puede ser despertado antes de que abra su tienda golpeando la puerta con una pala. Él aparecerá en pijama y permitirá al jugador comprar, pero se moverá mucho más lento. No sólo esto, todo lo que se le venda nos lo comprará un 30% por debajo de su valor original, y los objetos de la tienda estarán un 17% más caro. No está disponible el catálogo y la única opción es comprar y vender. El día de Navidad, si le despiertas, Tom Nook cogerá su pala y te golpeará, no permitiéndote comprar hasta las 07:00. (en hora del juego) * Tom Nook venderá petardos en su tienda en la mitad final de Diciembre para celebrar el año nuevo. Esto no ocurre en Animal Crossing, ya que es Renato quien se encarga de este tema. Además, Tom ofrece más variedad de ítems, incluyendo petardos, matasuegras, globos y molinillos. En adición, el jugador puede abrir * La deuda de Tom Nook por cada casa es diferente entre ambas versiones. Después de la segunda planta hay una hipoteca adicional, que es la casa que puede construir en la isla. Cuando discutes sobre ello con él dice que cuesta 3.000.000 de bayas, pero tras unas risas explica que es sólo un millón. Después de pagar esta deuda, el jugador puede elegir tener una estatua de ellos mismos erigida en el exterior de la estación. * K.K. Slider and many other characters celebrate the player's birthday by attending a live performance Totateke sets up for them, as well as give personal greetings in Dōbutsu no Mori e+. In Animal Crossing only one neighbor will personally congratulate the player and give their gift, and only if they leave their house between 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. Everyone else will send a gift through mail, as will the player's mother who gives them the Birthday Cake. * Totakeke y otros personajes celebrarán el cumpleaños del jugador con una actuación especial de él, a diferencia de Animal Crossing donde sólo un vecino le felicita y únicamente si deja su casa entre las 06:00 y las 18:00. * Los vecinos pueden enfermar, cosa que no se vería en el resto del mundo hasta el lanzamiento de Animal Crossing: Wild World en 2005. * Gracias al dispositivo E-Reader se pueden desbloquear hasta 60 nuevos vecinos que vivirán en la Isla hasta que decidamos traerlos al pueblo. Estos personajes no aparecen en la versión inglesa y serían finalmente introducidos en Animal Crossing: Wild World. * El jugador puede escuchar la conversación entre dos vecinos. En Animal Crossing los vecinos dejaban de conversar una vez el jugador se acercaba. Esta característica fue reintroducida en Animal Crossing: Wild World * El juego tiene una compatibilidad un tanto extraña: ** No es compatible con Animal Crossing ** Es compatible con Animal Forest, se pueden transferir personajes y pueblo. ** Es compatible con Animal Forest +, se puede transferir el pueblo pero no el personaje. * Animal Crossing podía almacenar hasta 160 cartas, Animal Forest e+ puede guardar hasta 800 cartas (5 veces más) en:Animal Crossing Categoría:Videojuegos de 2003 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de Animal Crossing Categoría:Videojuegos de Simulación